Kick Page 2
So this Page has some of Kick stuff to Know that you have seen all them. SO my fav Moments from S1 to S4 So this is my fav moments of Kick from S1 to S4 when Olivia came back. Season 1 Moments = Wasabi Warriors = * At the tournament when bowing Jack said to Kim, "''You know, I think you' have a little crush on me." Then Kim responded with "Ewww! No." * Jack was impressed with Kim when she broke two boards at the Black Dragon Dojo. * Kim caught Jack's apple like he had done earlier for her. = Boo GI Night = * Jack and Kim hug at the end * Kim and Jack were together while decorating the mall for Halloween. Season 2 Moments = Indiana Eddie = * Jack mocks Kim saying the falcons were cute and pokes her nose. Kim replies back saying "Why don't you shut it?" annoyed * When they all go to hug Eddie at the end Jack puts his arm around Kim = Kim of Kong = * Kim grabs Jack's hand pulling him towards the mat trying to convince him to spar with her * When he caught Kim's arm it was the first time he doesn't say "You * probably shouldn't have done that" to someone instead he seemed a little * nervous because he didn't want to fight her * Kim is angrily watching Jack play the game * Jack is shocked to see that Kim is the new best player * Jack and Kim are fighting with each other in the hallway * They both storm away angrily after yelling at one another * Before the game starts, Jack and Kim look at each other angrily * Jack heard Kim's voice in his head. "All I wanted was a fair fight" * Kim and Jack high-five for the second time and smile at each other after = Hit the road Jack = * Jack and Kim surprise each other by giving an awkward, lingering hug * They walk into the dojo together. * They both volunteered at the nursing home * Kim confesses her true feelings about Jack to Joan * Kim was jealous of Lorie * Jack still keeps the picture of him and Kim in his locker = A slip Down memory Land = * When she asked him if he was okay, she looked scared and worried * Jack has said "It's official, we're friends." In a sarcastic voice, as if knowing there was more between them but also knowing they don't ever confront each other on their feelings * When Kim ran off, Jack chased after her * They high-fived = Wazombie Warriors (Fav Halloween ep) = * ack and Kim were sitting next to each other at Phil's * Kim told Lindsay that she was on a date, which meant she considered it a date with Jack * When Jack found out that she had to go with Lindsay, he was really angry with Jerry * In Kim's dream, she called for Jack first before Rudy and the others * Jack came to rescue Kim when Jerry was fighting her * Kim worried about Jack when Jerry beat him * In Kim's dream she dreamt "Lindsay" was Jack's girlfriend. This means Kim gets worried and has nightmares that Jack will find a girlfriend * When Lindsay told Jack about betraying them, Kim seemed a bit satisfied * When Kim was about to be attacked by Jerry, Jack saved her by tossing her the falafel ball * When Lindsay burped on Jack, Kim screams "NOOOO!" and you can hear the devastation in her voice * When Jack was being turned into a zompyre he told Kim to get away from him, because he didn't want to hurt her * While Jack wasn't supposed to burp on her, he tried to anyway, because he wanted to stay with her all eternity * Kim saved Jack from becoming a zompyre and from Lindsay * Jack thanked Kim for saving him * Kim finally told Jack "you belong with me", repeating it three times before sadly waking up to find herself back in the movie theater * Kim was happy that Jack rejected Lindsay = New Jack City = * When Carson has his arm around Kim, and Jack looks jealous * Kim looks happy when Jack is talking to everyone at the tournament in the Black Dragon Dojo * Jack gets jealous when he sees Kim and Carson together * Kim looked upset when she saw Jack was part of the Black Dragons * Jack and Kim were supposed to go to Rochelle together = Karate Gaems = * Jack and Kim will be filming a movie together * There is an almost kiss between Jack and Kim meanwhile they're filming the movie * Jack and Kim work together to fight off their enemies * "Karate Games" is a parody of "The Hunger Games" and Jack and Kim are -like Katniss and Peeta, their characters are enemies but come together with a kiss * Kim screamed for Jack Season 3 Moments Spyfall *Jack smiled when she said that *Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other in Phil's *Kim told Jack that she's more comforable around him then anyone else *Jack asked Kim to slow dance, for the second time since The Wrath Of Swan Two Dates and a Funeral *Kim makes Jack a bracelet with their initials on it, saying J+K. (Jack+Kim) *They are both upset that they can not make their date *Jack almost put his arm around Kim when they were finally gonna go on their date but removed it when the guys showed up *Jack winked at Kim when he told her she was worth it *Jack and Kim both cried over each other *They both did so much just to go on a date. "You're worth it." Says Jack, thoughtfully and holds Kim's hand *Jack and Kim are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Wasabi Forever * Jack and Kim play the characters in Rudy's story that fall in love, and they kiss under a cherry blossom tree at the end *Jack called her a beautiful lady *Kim saved Jack from the Black Dragons *Kim said that she will never forget him since he was her first love *Jack and Kim kiss! *Jack looked heartbroken when Kim was leaving Season 4 Moments Seaford Huslte *Kim comes back to Seaford to visit Jack *Jack wants to "save" Kim *Jack doesn't want to forget about Kim *Jack and Kim share their second kiss This is my fav thing i like when they gonna date to get a pizza. From ''Kickin'it on our Own''''' and also i really hate Brett as well he make Jack jealous when Kim said 'Un Jack this is Brett his is my...Boyfriend" i really shocked that Kim said it. So this is my fav one after that Kim broke up with Brett, OMG thanks! Category:Kick